Um recado para Annabeth
by Hellzinha
Summary: São poucos os que realmente gostam da filha de Athena (até que tem, vai), mas para todos os que não gostam deixo essa simples fic para apreciação


Acampamento Meio- Sangue

Localização: Long Island, EUA

Do alto de um morro, ao lado de um frondoso pinheiro de onde o velocino de ouro cintilava levemente abaixo do céu limpo e azul, podia-se ver todo o acampamento responsável por abrigar semideuses treinando-os e proporcionando uma vida tranquila para os heróis nascidos dos deuses gregos.

Já fazia algum tempo desde o final da guerra com Gaia e, apesar das baixas que sofreu, o acampamento continuava cheio de semideuses. Era a época das férias de verão e o calor vinha em ondas, o toque do sol quase queimava, mas a brisa fresca que vinha do mar mantinha o lugar agradável. Na plantação de morangos, os filhos de Dionísio cuidavam e colhiam os frutos que mesmo sem a presença do deus no acampamento, continuavam apetitosos e de um vermelho vivo esplêndido. Na área dos chalés, um grande U era formado pelos doze templos, atrás deles, outros recém-construídos, serviam de acomodação para os filhos de deuses menores e para Nico, filho de Hades. Filhos de Apolo se divertiam nas redes de vôlei ou na enfermaria. Percy era encontrado ou nos estábulos ou no lago andando de caiaque. Filhos de Ares se encontravam na arena de treino. Filhos de Hefesto estavam ou nas forjas ou no Bunker encontrado por Leo. Filhas de Afrodite aproveitavam o sol à beira do lago. Rachel Elizabeth Dare ia e vinha de sua caverna até a Casa Grande onde conversava sobre o futuro com Quíron. Os demais viviam espalhados por aí se divertindo, treinando, aprendendo ou trabalhando.

Na hora do almoço, como sempre, todos os semideuses se reuniam Pavilhão para refeições, cada um sentado com seus companheiros de chalé. Aqueles que não tinham irmãos, juntavam-se em mesas para não comerem sozinhos, como Percy e Nico que passaram a ser bons amigos uma vez que se entenderam. Quíron, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas que escondia sua metade cavalo, encontrava-se na mesa principal, no fundo do salão junto com Rachel. Como os pratos eram servidos sem a necessidade de se levantarem, não havia mais ninguém de pé, salvo aqueles que prestavam oferendas aos deuses jogando comida em uma pira em um dos cantos do pavilhão. O burburinho de crianças e jovens comendo e conversando dava uma aura agradável no ambiente antes tão tenso e verões passados.

Quíron levantou o olhar de seu prato ao notar uma movimentação um tanto quanto incomum. Seus olhos pousaram em uma jovem que adentrava o pavilhão com uma determinação digna de seus pupilos, marchava, sempre olhando para frente, não carregava armas, apenas uma simples mochila. Suas roupas não denunciavam nada além de sua juventude, óbvia nos tênis velhos e nos jeans desgastados. Parou de frente para o atual diretor do acampamento sem proferir nenhuma palavra, apenas o encarando enquanto o burburinho diminuía até morrer de vez. O único problema era que Quíron não fazia ideia de quem fosse a garota.

\- Olá, qual é o seu nome minha jovem? – o centauro perguntou amigavelmente.

\- Meu nome não interessa a ninguém, senhor. – ela respondeu de forma cortês.

\- Bom, presumo que seja uma semideusa, certo? – ele perguntou, estranhando ainda mais a jovem.

\- Não, sou uma mortal comum, senhor – respondeu da mesma maneira de antes.

\- Então poderia explicar como passou por nossa barreira que repele monstros e mortais, permitindo a entrada apenas de heróis?

\- Ah, meu caro Quíron, eu sou uma heroína, aliás, hei de ser uma em breve.

\- Então, futura heroína, diga-me o que veio fazer aqui nesse acampamento – o diretor pediu em tom não mais tão amistoso, prevendo problemas.

\- Vim entregar um recado à Annabeth Chase.

A citada demorou alguns segundos antes de reagir e se levantar, sendo seguida pelos olhares dos demais campistas, em especial de seu namorado que já tinha em mãos sua caneta esferográfica. A loira caminhou em passos ágeis até a jovem, ambas ficaram frente a frente, estudando-se, o desprezo evidente no olhar da recém-chegada.

\- O que tem a me dizer? – Annabeth perguntou sem fazer rodeios.

A garota não respondeu, apenas levantou a mão em um movimento rápido e a abaixou, com os dedos bem separados com força na lateral do rosto da loira. O som do impacto do tapa pôde ser escutado por todos no Pavilhão que encaravam a cena boquiabertos.

\- Vaca – a garota desconhecida disse, sem demonstrar irritação e com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

A primeira a reagir foi Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares, que pulou em cima da mesa de seu chalé e começou a bater palmas, soltando uivos comemoração. Logo, Rachel e Nico seguiam seu exemplo e não demorou para que quase todos fizessem o mesmo, até o chalé de Athena não resistiu e começou a rir, Quíron se contentou com um sorriso disfarçado por trás de sua barba e Percy apenas deu de ombros sem saber o que fazer quando a namorada o encarou.

Ainda sob a comemoração de praticamente todos os campistas, a heroína sem nome retirou-se com sua marca estampada, literalmente, no rosto de Annabeth. Ao chegar à entrada do Pavilhão montou em seu unicórnio cor-de-rosa chamado Phillipe e cavalgou para além das colinas deixando para trás um rastro de arco-íris e carregando em seu coração a leveza daqueles que tem sua missão cumprida.


End file.
